This program's objectives are to isolate and identify deoxyribose-containing compounds other than DNA from normal and tumor tissues, to determine the metabolic sequences in which these compounds are involved and whether these sequences are the same in normal, precancerous, and cancer tissues, to isolate DNA from subcellular structures other than nuclei, to study the physical and biochemical properties of extranuclear DNA and to determine the relationship between nuclear and extranuclear DNA in carcinogenesis.